Escape From This Hell
by Bimefl
Summary: What happens when Jim escapes and goes back to rescue Selena and Hannah from his POV. One shot. Pretty much follows movie verbatum.


**Summery: **This is basically my take on what happens after Jim escapes from the commados in the woods from his perspective. Yeah, I took a little artistic liscence but it pretty much sticks to the movie. I just wanted to share what I thought he was thinking and feeling.

**AN **Yes well, I recently saw this movie and since I was bored I came up wth this little oneshot for Jim's POV. Any and all reviews welcome, really. Anyways, enjoy!

**Discalimer:** Nope, I don't own any of the characters nor the movie nor plot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My feet pounded on the ground and my lungs were burning with every breath but I knew I couldn't stop. Not even the rain would slow me. At least I had made it over the fence. The down side to that was losing my shirt but I could find another one. I'd spent the night listening to that psycho's babbling and making a plan. I couldn't leave Selena and Hannah there, not with the commandos.

Those sick freaks and their crazy ideas for the future. If there was one thing Infected had taught me it was the key elements of humanity that separate us from animals. You don't force yourself on a woman. It's wrong and totally disrespectful. You turn yourself into a monster when you do that.

After what seemed like an eternity I reached the blockade. I hunted around for what I needed, finally spotting it in the center of the makeshift camp. Rushing up to it I glanced around to be sure that no Infected would sneak up on me. Either the siren would drive them away or draw them closer, but it was a risk I had to take.

Leaning over I grasped the handle in one hand and held the mechanism steady with the other. It was stiff to move at first but as it wound up the rhythmic turning became easier. I winced as the loud noise issued forth but despite the pain it was causing me I kept going, never pausing. For a full minute I did this, deciding then that if they had not heard it by then, they never would.

Straitening out I looked around for a weapon, something that could do the damage I needed it to. I found a short metal pole that would do the trick and picked it up quickly, then found a vantage point to watch for the bastards.

Slowly the minutes ticked by, the only sound coming from the pouring rain. Patiently I waited, ever so cautious. Then I heard it, the giveaway sound: a car engine. They were coming closer every moment. I got down when I saw the jeep enter the camp and stood behind a covered truck, still listening for any movement.

The leader shouted out, trying to draw me from my hiding spot but this was much too important for that. Suddenly my mind became very clear, the only coherent thought was, _Hunt, kill._ Whether this was some primal instinct or the emotions of the past few days finally catching up with me I do not know. What I do know was that I love that feeling, though I doubt I will ever get it again.

Gunshots rang out as one of them shot up every hiding spot he could find. A soft crunching alerted me to one of the men walking around the truck I stood behind. Swift as wind and quiet as a thief I darted out from that place and climbed up the ladder to where I had waited for them to approach.

Taking a position so I could watch the top of the ladder I crouched down and gently nudged the scaffolding with the metal pole. The man who had been coming around the car must have heard it because he started climbing the ladder. The moment I saw his head I sprang up and ran forward, holding out the pole as I did. I felt the metal connect with his skull, sending a shock up my arm. In that moment I felt it, the power, the control, of killing someone. I heard the sickening crunch of bone breaking but had the presence of mind to grab his body before it fell and caused a stir.

Holding the body in one hand I backed down the ladder. It was heavy but from somewhere deep inside I pulled my strength. I had no choice except to keep going. Once on the ground I checked to be sure no one had heard and come running. Then I hoisted the body onto my back and picked up his gun from where it had fallen on the ground. Walking over to the jeep I opened the door and shoved the body into the driver's side. After I had it position sitting up I ripped the wires by the pedals, hoping that one of them would effectively stop the car.

I swung the strap on the gun over my shoulder and set off at a run back towards the house in the woods. I prayed to anyone listening that I wasn't too late and Selena and Hannah were still safe. If those sickos had laid a hand on them I swear they wouldn't live to see the morning. Well, they weren't going to do that anyway, but you get the point.

Once out in the open I slowed to a more conservative pace and gained my bearings, mindful of the trip wires. I needed to find where they chained that Infected, another example of their cruelty. Stupid blokes couldn't just kill the man and put him out of his misery. Oh well, tonight they would regret that mistake.

Quickly I made my way up the brick wall and looked down at the man chained there. Our eyes met a moment and I almost said, "Have fun!" What a sick creature I was becoming. Aiming the automatic I shot down into the small courtyard. When I heard the satisfying _chink_ of metal hitting metal I grinned and jumped down again.

After that it gets pretty fuzzy. My memories blur together and fade away. I do remember several things, images really. The face of the man I ran through. So shocked at first, the surprise and then fear. I can't be sure just what he was afraid of but I think it was death. He was afraid of dying.

Then there was the one torn apart by the two infected. Blood, so much blood. It was a glorious sight at the time, exhilarating for me to see, but now I wish I hadn't seen it at all. The memory leaves me numb.

The next thing I clearly remember was rage, absolute rage. I found Selena in a room with one of those pricks and I lost any semblance of control I might have had left at that point. I slammed his head against the wall again and again and again. The warm drops of blood spattered onto my already dirty face and it was like a cleansing rain. Then I punched him and kicked him until he lie in a puddle of blood on the floor. He was moaning something but it isn't really important what.

As he lie there, dying, I knew I couldn't let him get off that easy. He needed pain, so much more pain, for what he wanted to do. I sat down on his stomach, feeling it give way and placed my hands gently on the side of his face. He glanced up at me in fear and loathing. The look in his eyes sickened me so I shoved my thumbs down into them as hard as I could. It was soft and warm in there, like some sort of half-baked pie. I felt so satisfied, so happy in that moment of blissful rage.

From somewhere in the room I heard a whimper and looking up I saw Selena tightly gripping her machete. Suddenly all of my rage disappeared with one look at her face. She thought I was a monster, just like the Infected. Perhaps she even thought I was infected.

I stood, stepping slowly towards her. Selena backed away, probably hoping she didn't have to kill me. When I stood inches away she stopped moving, holding her breath. My face shone with the dim filtered light from the floodlights outside.

"That was longer than a heartbeat," I whispered to her.

"Jim," she sighed, rushing forward. Our lips met somewhere in between and for a moment, for one simple moment tangled together, life was okay.


End file.
